Yugioh GX and Secret Figures cross
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: Jadens deck is stole! So is a censored from censored! Weird! But what will happen when Jaden confronts these thieves, but he can't duel them! How many socks will be lost?
1. The Stolen Items

**Note:** Please review! Every 10 reviews I'll put up another chapter!

Kiui: -snickers- this should be good… I got really bored, and so I decided to delete a story that I didn't know shouldn't be up here (crossover of my life & anime)

Kinomi: You're so evil…

Kiui: This story will only be a few chapters long. Probably only five.

Kinomi: Lazy…

Kiui: When you get a life, THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE THE FRICKIN' MARCHING BAND…then we'll talk (sorry marching band ppls, she gave up everything for marching band so I never really see her anymore)

Kinomi: Yeah…what ever…At least I don't spend all my time dancing!

Kiui: I've been dancing for…-counts on fingers- Almost 13 years! (no joke) Just put up the disclaimer…

Kinomi: I'm going to wait until the end…don't want to give up who's in the story

Kiui: good idea…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**---**

**At Duel Academy**

"Wake up Jaden! We're going to be late for class!" Syrus yelled, pushing his best friend's side. "You do this everyday!"

"I know how to get him up," Hassleberry said. "They brought in an expert chef for breakfast! An all you can eat buffet!" he lied.

Jaden shot up in his bed, clearly awake now. "Seriously?"

"No, but it got you up!" Syrus laughed.

"Ah, man!" Jaden's stomach rumbled.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Syrus checked the clock. "We have five minutes to eat and get to class."

Jaden was already dressed and looking for something. "Where is it" he mumbled.

"Where's what?" Syrus and Hassleberry said in unison.

"My deck! It's gone!"

"Where was the last place you had it?" Hassleberry asked.

"Umm…in my pocket I thought…"

"Where were you last night? You disappeared around midnight." Syrus asked, remembering when Jaden had left late last night, after everyone had gone to bed.

"What are you talking about?! I never went any where!"

"We don't have time for this, we'll look for your cards after class!" Hassleberry complained.

**---**

**At A Cliff on Academy Island (Where the deck is)**

"Ahh, we have it now!" said a squeaky voice. The Barbie held up Jaden's deck. And the crowd cheered. Barbie was standing on a small rock, kind of stage like.

"All hail Empress Barbie!" the crowd of Barbie followers bowed before their Empress of pure Evil.

"And behold-" the swung her arms to the right, to introduce something to the crowd of Barbie drones. "-Our pet dragon!" One of the Barbie drones pulled a sheet off a large object, to reveal a Harris Teeter ride-on dragon.

There was an object taped to the back of thee dragons head.

The Empress Barbie jumped down behind the rock and pressed down on a button and roared. The dragon roared too…but it sounded like the Empress. But no one cared. They just needed to scare them. To make them pay for what they did!

**

* * *

**

Kiui: Okay….NOW, PUT UP THE DISCLAIMER QUICK!

Kinomi: Kiui does not own or claim Harris Teeter, The Harris Teeter Dragon, Yugioh GX or Barbie and makes no money off this story…

Kiui: Whew! I thought we'd be in trouble fo shizzle! (lol)

Kinomi & Kiui: Remember! 10 reviews to get more!

Kinomi: Kinda like 'Equivalent Exchange'

Ed Elric: Now you have to disclaim US!

Al Elric: MWAHAHAHA (kinda out of character…)

Kinomi: -Evil Glare-

Kiui: You people are actually trying to make us do things huh…

Kinomi: Kiui does not claim FullMetal Alchemist or any of the characters mentioned…yet…


	2. The Hidden Society Revealed

**Note:** If I spell something wrong, please e-mail me about it. My spell checker flips out every once in a while. Or sometimes It doesn't catch it, and neither do I.

* * *

Kiui: I didn't expect to have this next chapter up so soon.

Kinomi: It's because of the new semester. NO HOMEWORK FOR A WEEK . YESSS!

Kiui: I'm going to get SO lost! –grumble-

Kinomi: -points and laughs-

Mikan: What are YOU laughing at KINO-KUN!

Kinomi: Shuddup MIKO-KUN

Kiui: Cat Fight! -.-;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Harris Teeter, Barbie, or Yugioh GX. I make no money off writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**---**

**At Duel Academy**

"Alright, now we can search for your deck Jaden," Syrus said as they left the classroom. He looked around for him, but only saw Hassleberry. "Hey, Jaden. Where'd ya go?"

Hassleberry pointed in the direction of their dorm. "That way, we better follow him." They ran off after their friend. When they caught up with him, Jaden was tearing apart their room.

"It's gotta be here somewhere!" He said, panic rising in his voice.

"Where did you have it last?" Hassleberry asked.

"I told you, in my pocket last night. I told you this morning. Then Syrus told me he saw me leave the dorm in the middle of the night," Jaden explained.

"Alright, I say we split up and search outside," Hassleberry suggested.

"Good idea," Jaden said. So the three of them split up. Soon after, Syrus went into the deep forest, and came to a cliff. He heard chanting, he looked around but didn't see anything.

"Anyone there? Hello?" Syrus called.

"Who dares enter the kingdom of Barbithon without the Empress' consent?! Name yourself!" Syrus looked around for the source of the squeaky voice. "Hey! Up here!" Syrus looked up, only to be attacked by little peach stick like figures.

"Ahh! Who are you people? What do you want with me?" Syrus tried to pull the things away from him, only to be attacked by more…but these ones had rocks. One of the rocks knocked him out.

Hassleberry was not far off, and heard Syrus screaming. "Syrus?" Hassleberry ran threw the thick vegetation to find him. When he finally got to where Syrus was, he was unconscious, tied up. There were little dolls standing around him staring at Hassleberry. No, they weren't dolls, they were…BARBIES!

"What did you do to Syrus?!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, they all started bowing. The Empress stepped onto the rock and attempted to shout to Hassleberry. "Please remove your left shoe and we will not kill you."

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"You want us to kill you?" She asked.

"No," he said as he removed his left shoe.

"Good, now put it on the ground and leave." She said.

"Not with out Syrus. Why did you tie him up?!" Hassleberry looked at Syrus, who was still unconscious on the ground.

"You may take him IF you bring us Yuki. We will give you an hour to bring him to us." She told him.

"Why? What do you plan to do with Jaden? And what would happen if I don't make it in time?" Hassleberry asked.

The Barbie drones pushed Syrus to the edge of the cliff. "If you fail us, Syrus will be hung by his pinkies over the edge of the cliff. If you should succeed, we want to duel Jaden Yuki." The Empress smiled evilly.

"Yeah? Just one problem, Jaden doesn't have his deck. He, uh, lost it," Hassleberry explained.

"Yes, I know. We hypnotized him and made him bring us all your left shoes and his deck." The Empress jumped down behind the rock and growled into the box again.

"What is THAT?" Hassleberry asked. All of a sudden, the was a rustling in the bushes to his right. He turned to see who it was.

"I WANNA RIDE THE DRAGON!" yelled Zane as he jumped onto the green dragon ride.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Kiui: Ok, Zane (sp?) is really out of character in this fanfic I don't care

Kinomi: This is coming out pretty okay for our first fanfic

Kiui: NO NO NO! This is MY fanfic! YOU'RE A Fictional character based on my best friend!

Kinomi: So are YOU.

Kiui: Yeah…but I'm based on the writer of this story…that must make me super cool!

Kinomi: What happened to Mikan?

Mikan: Ughh…I have a head ache!

Kinomi: Who is HE based on?

Kiui: My super hot neighbor, but that's irrelevant!

Kinomi, Kiui, & Mikan: NO MORE TILL I GET 5 REVIEWS! (I can't post more till at least Friday…cause of new classes, new semester)


	3. Sacrifices to the Water Goddess

NOTE: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!

* * *

Kiui: No ones listening…

Kinomi: No one cares…

Mikan: I'm so hungry…-stomach growls-

Kinomi: Hi Mr. Hungry can I call you So?

Kiui: -blinks- WTF was that Kinomi?

Mikan: Her imitation of Robot Chicken (which Kiui does not claim)

Kiui: Ah…just put up the stupid disclaimer Kinomi

Kinomi: Kiu-

Sakuranbo: Kiui does not claim Yugioh GX, Barbie, Harris teeter, or the Harris Teeter dragon. She is not making any money off writing this.

Kiui: -kicks Sakuranbo- Mommy told you that you couldn't play! Go away! Aghhh…Just start the story…-continues to kick Sakuranbo-

* * *

**Chapter 3**

With Jaden

"Come on? Where is it?" Jaden sat down on a nearby rock.

"JADEN?!" Hassleberry called.

"Hassleberry?" Jaden called back.

"Where are you Jaden?" He asked.

"WHAT?! Syrus is in trouble?!" Jaden shouted.

"Ummm…how do you know that? I haven't told you anything yet…" Hassleberry said confused.

"Oh, sorry," He pulled out his script and skimmed it for a second. "Oh, I forgot, I got ahead in the script."

"Okay, just skip to the part where Hassleberry takes you to the Barbie Kingdom of Barbithon," the Director said.

"Okay," they said in unison.

**At Barbithon**

"Soon! Very soon! We will own all the left shoes on this island! And then, we will steal everyone's dental floss, air fresheners, calendars, lanterns, and funny hats! Then our super weapon will be COMPLETE!" The Empress shouting to her followers. "But first, I shall choose my Emperor and my Heir. I'll need all the Kens to line up over there," she pointed to a spot on the dirt. "And all the Ken Jr.s to line up in front of them. And all Kelly's to line up in over there." She pointed to another spot in the dirt.

"Okay, now, I want everyone in these lines to bow down to me." She demanded. Only one Ken, one Ken Jr., and one Kelly was left standing. The Empress walked up to the Ken. "Why do you not bow to me? Am I not your ruler?"

"No amount of bowing can show my loyalty for you," He replied. The Empress walked over to Kelly. "Why do you not bow to me?" She asked again.

"If I were to bow on the dirty ground, come praise time, I may get you dirty."

"Very well then." She went to the Ken Jr. "Why do you not bow to me?"

"It is not loyalty, or filth. It is just, what would I accomplish by bowing. Not that I'm saying its silly, but, how is kneeling on dirt showing loyalty? Shouldn't there be something cleaner that we could accomplish to show our loyalty? Like build a large shrine in your honor?"

The Empress said nothing. She walked up to the large rock-stage and spoke. "I have chosen!" The crowd roared with applause. "I have chosen my Emperor, Ken!" She shouted. "Please come to the rock stage" He followed her commands and she placed a crown on his plastic head. "I have chosen an Archduchess and Prince! Step forth, Ken Jr. and Kelly!" She proceeded to put a crown on their heads.

"And now! OUR SACRIFICES!" All the Barbie's turned to see Syrus and Zane sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"If your happy and you know it clap your hands," Zane sang. Syrus was still out cold.

"We shall push them off the edge! To the Water Goddess, Mizugami!" She walked over to the brothers. "Everyone! Start-" she was cut off by someone.

"This? You mean THIS wants to duel me? It's a doll, Hassleberry!" Jaden picked up the doll by the hair.

"Yeah but look what it did to Zane and Syrus!" Jadens gaze shifted to Syrus and Zane. "See, and they were about to sacrifice it to…ummm… who was it again?"

"Mizugami, COME FORTH! SAVE US! PLEASE!" Out of the bushes came Mizugami.

"Whoa! Dude!" Jaden said, surprised to see his old best friend.

"Jaden! What up dawg!" She said back.

"Yo, hook a brother up, untie Syrus and Zane…" he looked at zane who was singing again.

"Bob the Builder, can we fix it? Bob the Builder, YES WE CAN!"

"Or maybe just Syrus…" Jaden said changing his mind.

"Jaden!" Hassleberry complained. "Untie Zane too."

"NO! YOUR UNDER MY CONTROL!" The Empress flipped a switch on the rock-stage and Mizugami's eyes darkened. The Empress found a way to control anyone she wants. "No! Mizugami, ATTACK JADEN!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Kiui: -sigh- why I put up chapet 3 early, I don't know. I guess I felt like it PLEASE review or I can't put up more chapters (can't, wont, potato patato…) 


	4. A Deck Returned

**Chapter 4**

Mizugami started to walk towards Jaden and Hassleberry.

"What do we do?" Hassleberry asked.

"There was always one thing I could say at girl scouts summer camp when she was asleep. Maybe it will work now…" Jaden pondered, trying to remember what it was.

"SAY IT THEN!" Hassleberry started to back up as Mizugami pulled out a dirty pair of Jaden's boxers. "OH NO!!!"

"Ah ha!" Jaden looked at the boxers. "Hey! Where did you get those? I thought I was wearing them! That's why its awful chilly today! Anyways," he started doing something similar to the chicken dance. "D-d-d-d-d-Dora! D-d-d-d-d-Dora! Dora Dora Dora the Explorer!" he sang.

Almost immediately, Mizugami returned to normal and joined him in his dance.

"What?! How can you defy my power?!" All of a sudden, Bastian came out of no where and dove on top of the Empress and her newfound family.

"I wasn't done playing dollies yet! Why did you leave me?" He cried. "Sissy will be mad at you." He picked the flailing Barbie dolls up by their hair. He took the deck of cards out from under the rock and handed it back to Jaden. "I don't want these any more.

Jaden was surprised. "Why did you have my deck?" Bastian shrugged and turned towards a tree.

"BOW DOWN TO ME! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE-" she was cut off what Bastian slammed all the dolls at once into a tree, dislocating their heads from their bodies.

The body's of the Barbie's jumped up and ran off the cliff. Zane started crying.

"Why did they have to go so soon?!" That woke Syrus up.

"Oh shut up," he groaned.

**Back At Dool Acadimie**

"SYRUS!" Jaden shouted.

"WHAT?! I'm right here!" He responded rubbing his ears.

"You spelt 'Duel Academy' wrong.

"Oh, what ever!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Review to see what happens in the next chapter... 


End file.
